Untitled
by alygator86
Summary: This is my first SG fic. It has a capture, a little bit of pain, a rescue, and some shippygoodness. SJ


Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate but I would like it for Christmas ;)

Summary: A capture, a little bit of torture and some shippy-happiness

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Sam and Jack, of course

"Teal'c never gets captured, does he?" Jack asked to no one in particular.

Jack, Daniel, and Sam were sitting in a small, dark cell on P3X-118. They had gotten ambushed by Kreeten and taken to the 12 square food room while Teal'c got away, hopefully, to get help.

Before anyone could answer, the cell door opened and a Kreeten guard entered.

"She must come with me," He pointed to Sam

Both Jack and Daniel stood up "Uh, I don't think so. I'm the leader, take me."

"Berd'na requires the presence of the female," The guard grabbed Sam and started for the door. Jack started to walk towards them but with one wave of the guard's hand, Jack was thrown back into a wall.

"Well that wasn't very nice," Jack said, rubbing his head

About an hour later, same was returned to the cell. Obviously in pain, the boys went to see how she was.

"DON'T! Don't touch me," she told them before they got too close to her. Jack sat as close to her as he could and Daniel sat across from her

"What happened?" Daniel asked, concerned for his friend

"He – he had this weapon. It sort of looked like a smaller version of a pitch fork only it was used like a cattle prod and when he stopped touching me with it, pain spread through my whole body." She took a breath to get over the wave of pain that coursed through her and closed her eyes "He said the pain will last for at least five more hours.  
"What else?" Jack asked, sensing there was more

"Nothing. Nothing more," she lied

"There is something else, Sam," Jack insisted

Sam looked at him at his use of her first name. She took a deep, painful breath and told them "He said that he'd let us go if…if I had sex with him tomorrow night."

"And if you don't?" asked Daniel, not really wanting to know the answer

"I will be in a lot more pain that I am now," she finished with a whisper

Daniel and Jack looked at each other, a little fear in each of their eyes. Not soon after, Sam fell asleep.

Jack sat awake, trying to think of a way to get him and his two sleeping friends out of this place. Next to him Sam awoke with a start and looked around, scared.

"Sam, it's ok." She calmed down at hearing his voice. "How are you feeling?" he asked

"I'm not in much pain anymore but I'm a little cold, sir," Sam told him

"Jack," He corrected her then carefully he pulled her into his arms to try and warm her up a bit.

"I love you, Jack," She whispered, snuggling herself into his chest "This isn't how I envisioned telling you but it's how I feel."

"I love you, too, Sam," He replied, kissing the top of her head "Now go back to sleep."

Sam did just that and Daniel woke up.

"Jack?" he asked, trying to figure out if Jack was awake

"Yeah."

"How's Sam?" he asked, noticing where she was now sleeping

"Cold, a little sore, scared," Jack reported

"You think Teal'c will get back soon?" Daniel asked

"God, I hope so," replied Jack. After a few minutes of silence Jack admitted "I can't stand this. I don't want her to get hurt anymore. I love her so much."

"I know," the archeologist said. At Jack's look he continued "It wasn't that hard to notice. I've known you guys loved each other for a really long time now."

"I'm always the last one to know."

Two hours later they were given food and water through a little slot in the door.

"Sam. Sam, baby, wake up," Jack nudged her and rubbed her back

"If you want me to wake up you would stop rubbing my back. It feels good," Sam spoke sleepily.

Daniel laughed and handed some of the food and water to Jack. Sam sat up but staying between Jack's legs and drank some of the water.

"How are you feeling, Sam?" Daniel asked

Sam swallowed the water "Better. Thank you."She then sat a bit of food before the guard came back for her. Before Sam was hauled up Jack whispered to her, cliché as it was, "I love you, Sam. Always have."

Sam was taken from the cell and frustrated, Jack threw a plate of the wall.

"Jack, calm down," Daniel tried to soothe

"I AM CALM!" Jack exclaimed, leaning his head against the wall. "Sorry, I'm just frustrated."

"I know."

Suddenly they heard a commotion, guns fired.

"What the…"Jack got up and went to the door to see if he could find out what was happening.

"DanielJackson, O'Neill, MajorCarter. Are you there?" Asked Teal'c

"T! Yeah! Open the door," Jack replied excitedly.

Once out Jack headed down the hallway Teal'c, SG-8 and SG-5 weren't in. Jack walked as fast as he could with a

90 from Teal'c. Two members of SG-5 and Teal'c went after Jack as back up. Just as Jack was about to go to another hallway he heard her.

Jack kicked open the door and saw Sam, _his_ Sam, being touched by the pitch fork gone wrong. Without another thought he shot the man responsible for hurting the 2IC. The Kreeten fell to the ground and Jack rushed over to Sam.

"I couldn't do it, Jack," She whispered, in pain

"It's ok, baby. You're safe now," Jack assured her. Sam passed out and Jack picked her up. "We have to get her back. NOW!"

All three SG teams headed out to the Stargate as quickly as they could. Jack wouldn't let go of Sam; he wouldn't even let Teal'c or Daniel take her.

SG-5 arrived at the gate first and dialed home. Everyone went through the gate and the medic team took Sam, with Jack by her side, to the infirmary.

"NO!" Sam yelled as she sat up, breathing heavily with tears streaming down her face.

"Sam. Sam, you're safe," Jack said hugging her and rubbing her back. Sam buried her head in his chest until she calmed down.

In a small voice Sam asked "Will you hold me?"

"Of course. What did you dream about?" Inquired Jack before lying down and situating himself and Sam. Jack laid on his back and Sam curled up against him on her side, lying her head on his chest. Sam draped her arm around his midsection and Jack played with her hair.

"We were still there, I was still being tortured and he was going to kill you," She told him, yawning

"Well you're safe now, back at the SGC. I'm not going to let anything hurt you," He told her. "Now go back to sleep, you need it."

With an indignant snort Sam closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Hammond entered the infirmary to find just what Janet told him.

"General!" Jack said, surprised

"It's fine, Jack. I've already spoken with the President about the two of you. He told me fraternization within the SGC will be allowed so long as it doesn't interfere with commands, team cohesion, or jeopardize the mission. Understood?" he said, as if he was saying it would rain tomorrow.

"Yes sir," Jack replied with an idiotic grin on his face.

"Right. Now your orders are to stay with Major Carter. I believe she needs you."

"Thank you, sir."

Hammond turned to leave but turned back around. "Oh. And I do expect to see a certain piece of jewelry on her finger pretty soon."

6 months later

Sam's POV

I can't believe I could be so happy. The second time I woke up after we got back from the planet, Jack told me what Hammond said. And then he asked me to marry him. If I remember correctly, my head was still lying on his chest (Its just so comfortable that way) when he suddenly said "So not that we're allowed to be together, will you marry me?"

He didn't have the ring with him. He told me he had actually bought me a ring a long time ago, he just couldn't ask me. After the hell I'd been through, I finally got to marry my CO, my best friend, and my own personally comedian, Jack O'Neill.

We got married four months later. Just about all of the SGC, my brother and his family, Sara, Jack's ex wife (we ran into her at the drug store and she and I are actually friends now – who would have thought?), my father and some Tok'ra were there. Janet was my maid of honor and Cassie a bridesmaid/flower girl. Cassie was so excited. Daniel and Teal'c were Jack's groomsmen, Teal'c looks pretty good in a suit. Jack agreed to write our own vows and nothing could have been more beautiful.

"Sam, I fell in love with you the moment I saw you and found out you weren't a guy, " a few laughs "You have been one of my best friends and the only one who can cheer me up. Without you I would truly be lost. I love you more than anything; you are my world and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you."

I had tried my hardest not to cry but a few tears fell. I wiped them away and began my vows.

"Jack, you are my best friend and the only person I could imagine spending the rest of my life with. You make me smile when no one else can and sometimes you confuse me to no end. I love you."

Our honeymoon was three weeks long and we went to Miami. Let's just say we didn't see much of the sights. And because of that I need to tell Jack some news.

"Hey, Daniel. Do you know where Jack is?" I asked, seeing Daniel in the hall.

"Yeah, he's in the commissary. I was just going there," He told me

"Great," I smiled

We got to the commissary and I saw Jack eating blue jell-o. He saw me and smiled "Hey babe."

"Hi. I have some news for you," I told him, straddling the bench next to him. Daniel sat across from us next to Teal'c.

"Really? What is it?" Jack asked, excited at the idea of news of any sort

I looked from Jack to Daniel to Teal'c and back to Jack again then I got a big smile on my face "I'm pregnant."

Jock got the cutest look on his face then he smiled widely "We're going to have a baby?" he asked

"Congratulations," Daniel said, also smiling widely

"Indeed, congratulations," Teal'c agreed and he smiled too.

Jack then stood up in the crowded room and shouted "WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!"

Everyone else began to applaud and whistle and Jack sat back down and kissed me.

"I love you so much," he told me after our kiss

"I love you too," I smiled and kissed him again.

This was my first SG fic so tell me what you think!


End file.
